


和平协议

by PIGGIEWEN



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 含布兰登版本的领主超人逼奸本蝙、伪3P、口交、言语侮辱
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Kudos: 22





	和平协议

**Author's Note:**

> 特意把布兰登超人的蝙蝠描写得很模糊，你希望是谁就是谁（也是留个万一想续的余地啦）

听到疑似脚步踏在地上的可疑声响，昏沉中仍保有些许警惕心的布鲁斯试图对抗箍住他后颈的手抬额望向前方，然而那不容反抗的力量只是在察觉到布鲁斯这番意图时便更用力地扣住了他。上半身狼狈趴伏的姿势让脑袋被摁进软榻的布鲁斯连呼吸都变得困难，填进他后穴的阴茎毫不意外地在挺撞中又一次贯穿了他。他在缺氧和急促袭来的快感中呻吟起来，于是抽插的节奏在稍作停顿后再次加快，肉体碰撞的声响盖过了一切，就连逐渐靠近的脚步声都失去了存在感。

有人在布鲁斯面前停了下来。但埋着脸被操得迷迷糊糊的布鲁斯并不清楚那会是谁。他甚至感受不到超人投在他身前的那一簇阴影。他只顾着喘息，他必须拼命呼吸，才不会在矛盾而可耻的欢愉中迷失。没人因为卡尔的到来停下，就连正操着布鲁斯的领主也只是敷衍地抬了抬本用来掐住布鲁斯侧腰的手，他无暇去观赏另一个超人脸上正带着何种复杂神情，他只是盯着他和蝙蝠侠紧密相连的地方，看着那被撑开的穴口一次又一次吞下他笔直粗长的阴茎。这让他着迷，而另一个超人的存在则让这事变得更加有意思。

想到这儿，领主终于分出神来抬头看了一眼，他和面前的超人穿着完全不同的制服，他们的长相不同，理念不同，他找不出任何一点和这个超人相似的地方。他注意到那个超人眼中不加掩饰的恼意，它一闪而过，于是领主这才发现，他已经很久，很久，都没经历过如此有趣的事了。

“真遗憾你不爱他——”

他仍未停下胯部的挺动，刚和超人打过招呼的手摸住蝙蝠侠被撞红的臀肉接着向下滑去，他触到那两片湿漉的肿胀会阴，混杂着精水和淫水的粘稠液体沿着股缝往下滴落，领主用中指沾了一些，又在黑色制服的超人嫌恶地皱紧眉头时舔了舔指尖：

“你应该试试的。”

至少在完全占有了蝙蝠侠的这一刻，他是真心地为这位年轻的超人感到深深的可惜

*

这也许是布鲁斯做过的最冒险的决定。直到他和巴里一起进入传送装置，他都不确定自己这次是否能够赌赢，按下开关前，维克多再三向他确认是否真的打定了主意要这么做。布鲁斯明白他们的忧虑，计划与此前有一些出入，装置定位到的世界似乎已是遥远的未来，正义联盟不复存在，时空通道另一头的超人成为了所谓的领主，那个世界和平而静谧。哪怕领主超人在机器收集的影像中看起来远不像他们所熟悉的超人那样暴戾可怕，他们也还是对这位领主会否出手相助表示怀疑。布鲁斯完全理解这方面的忧虑，如今的他们对超人已经不再抱有任何信任，但他不愿在就快彻底灰心丧气的朋友们面前展露负面情绪，这对鼓舞士气没有任何好处。他最应该做的，是好好利用卢瑟付出了生命才得以保留的传送装置，是反复告诉他们反抗军仍有希望，是为心怀正义之人扛下所有未知的风险。

布鲁斯看向彬彬有礼为他拉开椅子的领主超人，那张更柔和也更成熟的脸上正带着礼貌温和的笑。他的鬓角染上了和布鲁斯的一样的灰白色，两个世界错开了几十年的光阴，就连永生的超人都被时光染上了老去的痕迹。纵使这位超人像自己认识的超人一样抛弃了那身总为人们带来安全感的蓝色制服，布鲁斯也仍旧认为他们是完全不同的。

完全的。不同。

“容我再次表达我的惊讶。”领主直到布鲁斯落座才跟着坐下，他把为布鲁斯准备的咖啡推过去，期待着对方能端起杯子喝上一口——天知道这套蝙蝠侠最爱用的咖啡杯碟有多久没被使用过了，六十年？七十年？也或者更久，领主没法想起自己动手杀死蝙蝠侠的具体年份，太多细节也就在他的遗忘中变得不再可考，“我从未想过另一个世界里也存在着超人与蝙蝠侠。”

“宇宙里存在着无数个不同的维度。”布鲁斯埋下头，避开了对方过于热切的注视，他没有太多的时间去应付正义领主的热情招待，和他一同来到这个世界的巴里正在某个秘密地界根据此前卢瑟留下的线索寻找着氪石，而来到瞭望塔的他，则得在紧迫的情况下试着说服这位超人带领正义联盟对他们的世界施以援手，“只是人类的技术太过有限，我们无法轻易察觉或是连通其他的世界。”

他想这是一种既定的平衡——在他早前和卢瑟的种种讨论中，他们一致相信这是保持宇宙平衡的最好方法，每个世界各有自己的命运，在千万个维度中，无形的壁垒让它们保持着互不干扰的状态。然后布鲁斯和卢瑟打破了这种平衡，他无法计算由此带来的蝴蝶效应会产生多么严重的后果，只是为了那个仍值得被拯救的世界，他必须坚持前行。

“有限到让你只能选择我？”领主的语气不疾不徐，比起蝙蝠侠，他有的是时间，“不管怎么样，你还是想到办法打开了时空通道，蝙蝠侠总是如此令人赞叹。”

布鲁斯焦躁地咽了下口水，与他们从影像反馈中所见的不同，当他直面那身黑白相间的全新制服，它所造成的压迫感其实并不比他记忆中带来无数杀戮的黑色制服少。但他已经坐在了这里，他有目的地闯入了正义领主在外太空的堡垒，不管不顾地向差点把他当成敌人的联盟成员们讲述了他来到这里的原因。作为一个冒昧的不速之客，领主超人给予他的礼遇足够客气了，他把自己请进了看起来能好好谈话的地方，还叫人端出了用以待客的咖啡，布鲁斯警告自己不能得寸进尺，也不能太过急于求成。

“事实上，这也有卢瑟的功劳。”布鲁斯最终抬手端起了仍温热的咖啡杯，眼角的余光里，他看到领主超人惊喜地抬了抬眉毛，如果布鲁斯没记错，这是继半小时前他看到自己出现之后第二次有了明显的情绪波动，“在那里，莱克斯•卢瑟是我们的朋友。”

“这倒是出乎我的意料。”领主咂咂嘴，要不是他关闭了这里的全部监控，他相信其他人会为看到他这一天居然做了这么多表情而大感震惊——连他自己也是，他并没有预料到这个蝙蝠侠的到来会在平静的水面砸出涟漪。

“你看起来很疲惫。”他没有继续这个会让他不快的话题而是关心起了蝙蝠侠，噢，走投无路的蝙蝠侠，那件满是尘土的卡其色长风衣代替着内敛的蝙蝠侠诉说着他义无反顾的决心，“难以想象那个世界的超人做了什么。”

“我们需要帮助。”真诚的关怀让那张端正的脸看起来更显温良，布鲁斯不知该不该防备这个超人，因为那没有任何意义。无论两个超人有多么相同或是多么不同，他们都不再是曾被布鲁斯视为灯塔的克拉克•肯特了，他们高高在上，以至于布鲁斯说每一句话都要经过反复思量。

“已经没有能对抗他的武器了，”布鲁斯斟酌道，不管怎么样，眼前的超人至少仍足够强大。鬓角的灰白发丝并未显得他苍老，他身形健硕，个头甚至比另一个超人高上几公分，他看起来一丝不苟，威严肃穆，只要他愿意，他所领导的队伍足以扭转局势。是啊，他还有一整支队伍，而布鲁斯已经失去了太多太多的挚友：

“能和他抗衡的只有正义联……正义领主。”

领主因为布鲁斯笃定的语气弯着眼睛笑了起来，他的眼尾被挤出一条细细的眼纹，心情正因为布鲁斯的肯定变得前所未有的好。

“我很高兴蝙蝠侠对我如此信任。”他在那双焦棕色的美丽瞳孔中看到了自己的倒影。几十年了，离他而去的那张脸早就在时光的蹉跎中变得模糊，唯有这双总带着忧郁的眼睛久久印在他的记忆深处，它们维持着蝙蝠侠死去时的冰冷模样，而这个布鲁斯•韦恩的出现让曾经灰暗的画面变得鲜活。

布鲁斯这次迎上了那略有些奇怪的视线，如果他有充足的时间，他会先来到这里好好探查评估一番而后让自己的决定看起来不那么孤注一掷。但他没有，每一秒的拖延于他而言都是浪费，他们早已没有与超级士兵及类魔大军正面对战的实力了。

“我知道这个请求有多荒谬，只是眼下的情况真的非常紧急。”布鲁斯压低声线，他让自己看起来完全不具有攻击性，企图以此勾起超人的同情心。正义的超人不会对被残忍迫害的人类坐视不理，面对这张和善正直的脸孔，他如此诚心地祈祷着。

“我明白，我明白。”领主出言安抚道，他往后推动椅子，身体前倾，又为布鲁斯续上了半杯咖啡，“只是……你得明白，我不知道我们会在那个世界遭遇什么。”

“我是说，没人能确保这是不是一个谎言，你的到来又会不会是阴谋的一部分。正义领主成立的近一百年里，我们遭遇过太多次伏击了，如今蝙蝠侠已经离开，我需要对正义领主以及这个和平世界负责，他们同样，你知道，需要我。”

他的语气苦恼而犹豫，丝毫听不出刻意的痕迹，他没指望这能让总是冷淡缄默的蝙蝠侠动容。这个蝙蝠侠带着目标而来，自己不过是他无奈之下借用的工具，这符合蝙蝠侠的作风，他只在乎世界，只在乎推翻超人——

“抱歉……”

出乎领主意料的，他居然从那张临死都不愿对他妥协的嘴里听到了道歉，即使那是不得已而为之的退让，也还是让他在长久的平静后不可自已地百感交集。

“我不该如此唐突地要求您为我单方面的说辞冒险。”布鲁斯绞住手指，那是他的不安和踌躇，他让领主看到了，那能让对方明白这只是他被逼无奈之下的举措。即使最终无法获得帮助，他也得把闯入另一个世界的影响降到最低，“打扰您不是我的本意，我……”

布鲁斯没能说完，他被突然站起来走向他的领主硬生生打断了。

“绝望了，我明白。”白色披风擦过布鲁斯的手臂又滑到地上，领主超人在他身侧蹲下，他仰头去追寻布鲁斯写尽疑惑的视线，声线变得更为低沉：

“布鲁斯，告诉我，你绝望吗？”

布鲁斯只觉得他把这名字叫得太亲密了，那把嗓音里就像融进了糖，一时间逼得布鲁斯进退两难。

“如果您愿意分出一些时间考虑我的请求，我会万分感激。”布鲁斯没法在这种情况下突兀地站起来，他绷住警觉的神经，不想去深究这个超人的多变，只要他离开，他们就会成为彼此人生中不值一提的过客，“我很快就会离开，不会再对您造成任何困扰。”

“你怎么会是困扰。”领主的声音陡然提高，他的神色一凛，又在看到布鲁斯轻皱眉头时恢复如常。他放下一边的膝盖，半跪下来，首次让自己显得卑微，聪明的蝙蝠侠应该清楚这是他的荣幸，而不是反过来愚蠢地借机偷袭自己——如果这个蝙蝠侠真的同某个人口中那样是独一无二的，那他理应能得到令他满意的结果。

“你希望我出手，和你一起对抗极端的超人，那么你告诉我，我的付出又能换来什么？”他紧盯着布鲁斯缓慢滚动的喉结，除此之外，布鲁斯身体的其他部位没有任何动作。他没有躲闪，没有逃开，他在揣摩自己有多大的必要来继续这场交谈，这些得以窥见的活络心思让领主更加惊喜：

“布鲁斯，你是我见过的最精明的商人，你应当懂得等价交换才是做生意的道理。”

“我……”

布鲁斯或许猜到了答案，他想起了方才对话中频频出现的人。那几乎是最先被他排除的选项，超人怎么可能会爱他？在他看到克拉克为露易丝戴上婚戒的那刻，他就彻底扼杀了这种幻想——可是在这个看起来也同样压抑古怪的世界，那件在他的世界绝对不可能发生的事却恰恰成为了最有可能的。

“任何合作都会有附加条件。”领主拉起布鲁斯放在大腿上的手，在他能够抽回以前把他按在了自己的脸颊上。粗糙的掌心贴着他的皮肤，向他传递去久违的温暖。

“我只是不确定那个附加条件会不会和我有关。”答案昭然若揭，布鲁斯不得不保持审慎的冷静，也许是徒劳的挣扎，但他只希望这能让他看起来不那么被动。他早就在和卡尔•艾尔旷日持久地战斗中变成了赌徒，就算此时此刻，他都依然在赌：

“我没有任何价值。”

他任由领主将鼻子埋进他的手掌嗅他的气味。这让他不适，可那又如何，反抗军的命运正被他握在手上，他不能再仅凭自己的喜恶做出决定。再不济，他也能为巴里争取更多寻找氪石的时间，这是他们一早商量过的备选方案，他总得让这两个计划成功一个。

“噢，布鲁斯，别这么说，这会让我心碎。”领主夸张地倒吸了一口气，重新仰头看向布鲁斯，“你对我来说意义非凡。”

几秒钟前因为胸口那股翻涌上来的恶心而沸腾的情绪霎时冷却了。布鲁斯知道他有其他选择，只是在这个封闭隐秘的空间、在这个全然陌生的世界，在这个……这个高深莫测的超人面前，任何偷袭都是不明智的。至少这个超人对他没有杀意，那只抚上他侧脸的手可以证明这一点。

暂时。

“你这儿原本就有一颗痣吗？”领主的大拇指开始在眼角下那颗惑人的痣上摩挲，“我不记得了。”

有力的手指又掐住了他的下巴，布鲁斯呼吸一滞，被拦腰抱住的瞬间，他只能听到领主超人似是而非的呢喃。

“我会帮你的，相信我——”

天旋地转的失重感让他听不清领主之后又说了些什么，反正他听到这个保证就够了。他被腾空扛起，几秒后又被重重掼进一张软榻里，来不及翻身爬起，风衣就被人从后扯开。他的后颈被一口咬住，覆上来的身躯让他动弹不得。惊恐转瞬即逝，布鲁斯并非做好了准备，他只是太清楚他没有资格害怕。他选择了承受，而且他确定这能换来一些什么。

领主松开牙齿，又去舔那渗出血丝的印痕，他本以为至少这个蝙蝠侠会反抗一番，但他还是那么柔顺地趴在他的身体底下，仿佛随时都能接受他的为所欲为。蝙蝠侠以前也这么乖吗？事实上这部分他也不记得了。他撕开蝙蝠侠那总把自己裹得太紧的制服，浅淡的伤疤暴露在空气中，他舔上去，终于近距离地感受到了蝙蝠侠的战栗。

他得说他怀念这个。

“别担心。”领主轻声安慰，他一点也不急，怀念的力量让他变得温柔，他的视线穿透布鲁斯的皮肉，让他得以细细查看那些被折断又再接合的骨节，结实饱满的肌肉完美嵌合在出众的身体曲线上，倔强的人类骄傲而破碎，让他收回了每一个暴力的念头：

“你在我这儿还有很多套制服，很多……”

布鲁斯被翻了过来，他没法再表现得泰然自若了，领主鼓起的裆部顶着他的下腹，他能闻到异样的情欲味道。他藏起握紧的拳头，在领主咬住他的乳头时吃痛地叫了那么一声，很哑，很轻，难堪到逗得领主又笑了一记。他叼住布鲁斯左侧的乳粒，右掌覆盖上饱满的胸脯开始揉搓，那儿和布鲁斯光洁的皮肤一样没有任何多余的体毛，他握住的乳房平滑而丰盈，即使在梦里，他都不曾有过这么完美的体验。在每个想起蝙蝠侠的梦里，他所能梦到的只是单纯的性交，那种单调和苦涩从来只是为了证明他想起的一切不过是梦。但现在，他手中正掌握的一切，他鼻尖嗅到的气息，还有他切切实实勃起的阴茎，都在一遍一遍向他确认，他的梦成真了。

布鲁斯合不拢的双腿被顶进来的膝盖分得更开，那根他也拥有的、在情动时会变得充满威慑力的性器擦到了他的囊袋。这个超人就连诱骗般的亵弄都是如此优雅，他只是稍稍褪下了裤腰，相形之下，咬紧下唇大张着腿的他放浪而淫荡。只有他自己知道，他花了多少力气在脑中命令自己不要激烈反抗，以至于当手指粗暴撑开他臀缝中的小穴时，他隐忍的叫喊已经带上了他自己都无法察觉的哭腔。

“你太紧张了。”领主别起一边的眉毛，两根手指在干涩的穴口饶有兴味地抠弄，这个蝙蝠侠明明镇定到就像个熟透的淫娃，生涩的秘密地带却又在泄露着不为人知的真实：

“你这儿没被人碰过？”

“不……”

布鲁斯啜泣了一声。那不是因为屈辱，他只是觉得疼，仅此而已。

“诚实一点多好。”领主顷刻间又摆出了年长者的姿态，他圈住布鲁斯因为慌张而疲软的阴茎，熟练地替他撸弄，快感会消解布鲁斯压抑的抵抗，他想得到多一些布鲁斯的回应，那会让这场多年后才得以实现的梦变得更加精彩：

“诚实的乖孩子会得到奖励的。”

领主的鼻尖蹭上了布鲁斯根部的褶皱，伸出的舌头往下探到会阴，布鲁斯在控制不住的呻吟声后下意识地想要并紧腿。领主不仅没让他如愿，他甚至张嘴含住了那对柔软的会阴，他吮吸它，用舌尖刺痛它，他猜布鲁斯会是敏感的，但他没想到只是稍稍被吮弄两下就淌出精水的布鲁斯会如此不经挑逗。

他忍不住觉得得到奖励的其实是他自己。

“你会喜欢的。”布鲁斯拒绝与他对话，这不重要，领主爬起来，手指按住会阴揉弄的同时，他又趴回了布鲁斯身上。这一次他吻住了布鲁斯，他缠住那根不知所措的舌头，把本该是情场老手的哥谭韦恩吻得褪去了所有矜持。他能舔到布鲁斯嘴角的津液，也能摸到布鲁斯下体的淫水，这几乎是他在性爱中最想重温的部分——不可一世的蝙蝠侠被他夺走了全部的控制权，在他的玩弄下变得不堪一击。

摸在会阴上的手又往上移，他把粘到指腹的液体抹在布鲁斯的乳晕上，接着捏住他的奶头轻轻上提。布鲁斯有一对饱胀挺立的奶子，那位年轻的超人怎么会执迷于露易丝•莲恩而忽视了身边的佳肴？他想他是老了，没法搞明白不同世界的自己了。布鲁斯终于挺起来的阴茎顶上了他的小腹，两根阴茎在他尽情揉舔布鲁斯的乳头时偶有擦碰，他跟着那一次次的触碰舒服地哼哼。布鲁斯多么想沉默地接受烙在他身上的每一个牙印，可他不能，他痛恨自己的生理本能，小腹涌上的热流让他即使被紧紧压着也会情不自禁地挺动腰胯，这根本是无言的邀请，无论布鲁斯多想否认，他都确定领主超人会将之理解为自己的迫不及待。如果换做几年前，他会把来自超人的爱抚视作某种求之不得的安慰，就算不是同一张脸、同一个人，也足以让他欺骗自己在宇宙的某个维度里，有一个超人终将会感受到他隐晦的爱意。而眼下，成为了替身的倒更像是他，领主和蝙蝠侠之间又发生了什么？布鲁斯问不出口，他不具备提问的立场，他不过是一个交易的附加条件。

随着被摆成分开腿跪着的姿势，翘起屁股、下体完全袒露的情形让鲁斯咬住了自己的手背。他不想做出任何回应，他想忽视嫩穴被舌头快速舔弄时的酥爽，可喉口挤出的颤音不给他任何伪装的余地。握紧的拳头松开了，他尝试着握住自己的阴茎，给自己一个解脱，比他更快的手却剥夺了他最后那点自由意志。桎梏着他的领主从容地跪在他的双腿间，膨大的龟头就顶进了又紧缩回去的穴口。阵阵刺痛将布鲁斯的理性撕裂，他用力后仰脖颈，在哀泣中咬破了自己的舌头，

“原来你真的是第一次。”

仅仅只是含住他的龟头就如此艰难，经验丰富的领主不会不明白这意味着什么。可那张欲拒还迎的嘴把他吸得那么紧，像是在求着他深一点，再深一点。附加条件的价值远远超出他的预期，领主难免会在得偿所愿的这一刻重新考虑他此前和超人拟定的和平协议是否需要做出调整了。

“这可让我意外了，没人告诉我这个。”

也是，谁会告诉他，那个一心只想着早日战胜蝙蝠侠的超人满腔愤怒，开口闭口无非只是蝙蝠侠有多么该死。领主揉捏布鲁斯的屁股，他拍打臀肉，丝毫不理会这只会让跟着巴掌一晃一晃的布鲁斯遵从本能再度收紧穴口。阴茎上凸起的血管在穴肉的伺弄中变得清晰可见。领主感受着布鲁斯紊乱的呼吸，满意地又让自己攻进一寸。

“原来他是真的恨你。”领主再次往里挺，布鲁斯被撞得撑不住自己，他的手臂打滑，柔韧的身体被摆成了更适合辱弄的弧度，每一个字都是那么可疑，不好的预感笼罩在布鲁斯的心头，为时太晚，屁股夹着阴茎的现状让他无能为力，“他只爱露易丝，是吗？”

紧窄的肠壁被埋进半截的阴茎彻底撑开了，软肉反射性地紧绞着领主，他在久违的强烈快感中长长地叹了一口气。

“我开始替他感到可惜了。”

对同位体的惋惜油然而生，他掐住布鲁斯的腰，再次把粗长的肉柱往深处送，他想等会儿见到那个年轻的超人时，他应该让那个孩子弄明白这些年，他到底错过了什么。

*

卡尔烦躁地抓了把紧身制服下莫名其妙起了反应的老二。当这个虚伪的领主超人踏过卢瑟的尸体见到他时，他可没预计到不久后的自己会看到如此荒淫的场面。宁死不屈的蝙蝠侠跪在领主超人的身前被操得淫叫连连，他以为他会因此享受到胜利的喜悦——无论怎样，蝙蝠侠还是向超人屈服了，他一败涂地，所有坚持和自尊都随着他在性交中的淫荡模样变成了笑话。卡尔应当为此狂欢的， 然而他只感到心烦意乱。他站在屏幕前，通过传送装置反馈的画面亲眼目睹虚伪又下流的领主超人将布鲁斯按倒，如若是他，他只会掐住布鲁斯的咽喉，逼他承认自己错了，逼他重新回到自己的阵营，而那个满口和平友爱的超人，却只想着剥光蝙蝠侠，在他一丝不挂的身体上留下一个又一个牙印？

这实在太荒唐了。卡尔深呼吸了两次，更用力地揉弄起制服下的大屌，他的恼怒在种种烦杂的想法中愈演愈烈。都怪莱克斯•卢瑟，没错，卡尔想，都怪那个该死的叛徒，如果不是他帮助布鲁斯制作了那台机器，两个原本毫不相干的世界就不会被连通，而早就被打开的时空通道惊动的领主超人更不会闯进来撞见对此毫无准备的自己。卡尔无法相信布鲁斯为了反抗他居然已经疯狂到要去不同维度的世界搬救兵，他审视着那个看起来似乎已经有些苍老的超人，只有他才能看透外表的衰老痕迹不过是假象，领主超人的细胞正维持在一个强盛健康的最佳状态，他不慌不忙地面对着准备出招的卡尔，一切的从容都在昭示着他是一个多么富有经验的绝对胜利者。卡尔当然不认为自己会输，但归根究底，他们根本没有交手的必要。他们都是氪星之子，是维护世界和平的最大希望，他们有各自的愿景，不必为了一个可笑的理由在蝙蝠侠的挑唆下打得两败俱伤。

卡尔放低自己的攻击性，试图用这番说辞和领主超人沟通，他无所畏惧，如果对方不接受，他也随时能够应战。而那位看起来拥有了至高权利的、年长的超人对他的任何情绪变化都无动于衷，那副岿然不动的身姿甚是威严沉稳，这让卡尔禁不住想也许自己以后会成为他，并且做得更好。

“你的蝙蝠侠怎么样了？”

领主超人微微偏过脑袋，他无暇去关心这个世界发生了什么，也懒于猜测这身全黑的制服代表什么，这个超人是要走他走过的路还是有更极端的统治手法都与他无关，仿佛卡尔说的那么多话里，他最感兴趣的只有那个原本应该通过这条通道去找他的蝙蝠侠。

“他已经疯了。”卡尔不屑地嗤笑了一声，他瞄向领主超人身后处于运作中的传送装置，它是蝙蝠侠疯了的最好证明。

“你刚才说，一旦我离开，你就会毁了装置，让两个世界再无关联。”领主复述着卡尔的话，这个年轻气盛的超人所表现出的浮躁和天真让他发笑。但他也为这个落后的世界所研发的跨维度技术赞叹不已，他怎么从没想过，只要打破宇宙中看不见的壁垒，他就能拥有旧梦重温的机会呢？

“我们都可以当这台机器不存在。”卡尔习惯性地飘到上空，他向来喜欢俯视的角度，“这是最简单的维持和平的方法。”

“孩子，你似乎没有考虑到另一种可能。”领主摸了下自己的领子，白色披风和磁场周围的光圈融为一体，卡尔这才注意到他正以侵略者的姿态宣示着对这台机器的所有权：

“比如……比如正义领主的朋友们正在通道的另一头等着，只需要一秒钟，我就可以对你的世界发动全面进攻。”

“这对正义领主来说轻而易举。”领主观赏着卡尔在震怒中抽动的嘴角，悠然地补充道，“以我们所掌握的科技，制造一台一模一样的机器并非难事。”

“你在威胁我。”酝酿着热视线的眼眶瞬间烧红了，同为超人，他清楚这威胁具有十足的效力，即使他今天击退了对方，已然进入过这个世界的超人也绝不会善罢甘休。卡尔被激怒了，他知道这让他看起来有多不成熟、多像个经不起风浪的蠢货，但他无法忍受有人无视他的能力、挑战他的权威——

“别那么紧张，孩子，”领主微抬下颌，不动声色地瞧着卡尔的挑衅，“我们只不过在进行一场事关和平的谈判。”

“我从不跟任何人谈判！”卡尔怒吼起来，地下洞穴因此震颤，尘土四散在两个超人周身，正义领主只是摇摇头，抬手摸了下早已被他记住内部构造的传送装置。

“你说蝙蝠侠会通过它来找我。”领主缓缓向后退，他站在扩散的光晕里，拟定着这份和平协议得以成立的条件：

“那就让他来找我，如果你想要和平，这就是你唯一的选择。”

热视线准确扫向传送通道消失的地方，愤怒于事无补，卡尔必须在另一个超人对他构成更大的威胁之前做出应对，他知道那位超人会着手制造能连通两个世界的机器，他会带领他的队伍来这里兴风作浪，所以卡尔必须比他更快，他需要一台相同的机器来窥视另一个超人的一举一动，他不能再被单方面牵制，这样的屈辱绝不能再发生第二次。就算不甘愿，他也只得把机器和卢瑟的尸体留给蝙蝠侠，他忍不住去猜测那个一心只想对抗他的蝙蝠侠在见到不同的超人时会怎么做，难道他要跪着求超人去打败超人？卡尔对此既好奇，又愤慨，为了消灭他，蝙蝠侠真的什么事都愿意做？

循着异世界被打通的信号也启动了机器的卡尔对传送回来的情景感到难以置信，那个曾经高高在上的、不可一世的布鲁斯•韦恩，居然真的如此轻易就出卖了自己的身体。

这个下贱的婊子。卡尔的怒火升腾起来，他干脆握住已经在制服下透出清晰形状的阴茎，在领主超人完全操开布鲁斯时打开传送飞了过去。领主超人对他的到来并不诧异，连一根发丝都没乱过的他还是如前几次和卡尔见面时那样从容，他扣住布鲁斯的脑袋，以期能让这个小可怜晚一些发现残酷真相，这是他的怜悯，同时也会显得面前这位莽撞的超人到底有多幼稚：

“你应该试试的。”领主淡然地说道，“我还以为你在那头窥视是因为想和我一起试一试。”

“我说过他会让你满意的。”卡尔的脑袋和小腹因为近距离看到的布鲁斯烧得厉害，这具赤裸的身躯上洇着汗渍和其他许多令他作呕的液体，柔软的腰胯则跟着阴茎的抽插左摇右晃。为什么他从没想过用这种方式羞辱蝙蝠侠？卡尔被这个问题搞得愈发怒火中烧，他弯腰揪住布鲁斯的头发，强迫他睁开了眼睛。他对上那双盛满迷茫和悲伤的眼睛，看见彼此的刹那，卡尔几乎要为了那其中的无望的消极而心碎。

“难以想象这么多年来，你和他的关系一直这么单纯。”

领主的兴致没被又一次怒气冲冲的年轻超人搅乱，他不是在炫耀，他正由衷地向卡尔诉说着他的疑惑，第三人的出现不会让他不快，卡尔逃避又尴尬的矛盾眼神反而让他血脉偾张，而当对方终于向布鲁斯揭示真相的那刻，布鲁斯倏地收紧的肌肉和变得猛烈的挣扎让他舒爽得差点就要全数交代在布鲁斯的甬道深处。无助的惊恐盈在布鲁斯湿漉的眼睛里，迷人的焦棕色被雾气晕开，他大声地呜咽，用力地反抗，但身后用阴茎和力量牢牢桎梏着他的人让他无法从噩梦中脱困。

“我早就知道你是个不知廉耻的婊子！”

“别这么伤人。”领主插到最深后俯下身，在布鲁斯轻颤的肩窝上印下一个吻，他喜欢蝙蝠侠害怕，因为除了超人，再没人能吓到英勇无畏的蝙蝠侠了，“这会让他难过的。”

“超人……”布鲁斯用嘶哑的声音低吼，不能更糟了，被拖拽进狂热性爱中的他赤裸而窘迫，但他知道他仍有回旋的余地，那个操着他的肠壁在他身体里进进出出的领主超人需要他。就算他永远也没有机会弄明白这个陷阱的前因后果，直觉仍能让他敏锐地判断出他正是这场拉锯中最重要的筹码。

“是我，你有什么要说的吗？”布鲁斯哑软的嗓音没有任何震慑力，可卡尔得承认这语气比布鲁斯恶狠狠地和他对峙时动听多了，要是蝙蝠侠以往和他争吵时能这么放低姿态求求他，他们说不定早就和解了，“什么？你说你喜欢像条狗一样趴着被人从后面干？你就这么迷恋男人的屌？”

“超人，够了。”领主直起上半身，他将被裹满爱液的阴茎抽出来，在布鲁斯得以喘息的间隙让中指填了进去。他刮擦着布鲁斯凸起的前列腺，布鲁斯随之不受控地高声喊叫中，领主不满地瞪了瞪卡尔，他不会追究对方的不请自来，可这不代表他可以接受持续不断的吵吵嚷嚷：

“至少你可以学着做一个合格的客人。”

“要是你不请自来的时候也能想到这一点就好了。”卡尔松开布鲁斯的头发不耐烦地反驳，如今他们都拥有了各自的传送技术，已经有所防备的他不再会像初次见面时那样忌惮领主超人了：

“也许我们的和平协议该添加几条注意事项了。”

领主不置可否地撇嘴，在布鲁斯断断续续地啜泣时再次操进了已经湿透的软腻甬道。布鲁斯咽下混着血丝的口水，用看似意乱情迷的反馈来掩饰他的痛苦。他要淡化他的弱势，也要让两个超人都得偿所愿，在这种近似于绝境的局面下，这是他仅存的意志力所能想到的唯一方案。

“真恶心。”卡尔的耳朵根因为领主超人不知羞耻的喘息声发烫，他再次拽住布鲁斯的头发，好让自己的目光别再停留在布鲁斯挺翘诱人的屁股上，“你的叫声让我想吐。”

布鲁斯咬住下唇，缓缓地闭上了眼睛，每次看到那张狰狞扭曲的脸孔都会让他心痛欲裂，那些美好往事所带来的痛楚，远比卡尔自以为恶毒的字句要更有杀伤力。他再也看不懂超人了，他不明白超人无法平息的愤懑究竟源于何处，也不会了解时至今日，卡尔最无法忍受的依旧是来自于蝙蝠侠的忽视。

“你应该闭上嘴。”

这个抗拒的闭眼让卡尔用以维持体面的理智彻底崩塌，他扯下裤腰，让弹出的肉棒重重打到布鲁斯的脸上，布鲁斯想要躲闪，可身后加快了速度的抽插让已经射不出更多的他又一次濒临溃败。领主只是含着笑看着卡尔掐开布鲁斯的嘴，接着把青筋暴起的巨根塞进了他的嘴里。他能从那张耐不住性子的脸上看到自己的影子，对他来说这多少有点悲哀，仿佛没有蝙蝠侠，超人就注定永远无法真正成长。

只含住一小截阴茎就剧烈咳嗽起来的布鲁斯让领主不得不停住，他抽出柱身，只让龟头卡在翕张的穴口后托起布鲁斯的腰，试着让跪趴的布鲁斯没那么难受。卡尔只顾着在布鲁斯机械地舔吮时榨取快感，领主无奈地俯下身，他舔走布鲁斯腰窝渗出的汗液，轻声细语地哄弄：

“你应该学会享受。”他将唇贴在布鲁斯的腰脊，在那儿有一下没一下地啄吻，蝙蝠侠原本不必让自己这么痛苦，这个战士总在做出错误的选择，难得的是，眼前这位过于温驯顺从的布鲁斯•韦恩让他心生爱怜。他的心只会为了蝙蝠侠晃动，这是他浪费了漫长的数十年光阴才得以领悟的事。

“你应该别再做自以为是的老师。”卡尔讥笑道，他挺进布鲁斯的喉口，不给布鲁斯干呕的机会粗暴地向他索要最直接的快感。他都快忘记性的滋味了，露易丝死后，他天翻地覆的生活就被蝙蝠侠的敌视所填满，他不记得口交还能带来如此纯粹的快感。封闭许久的感官统统被打开，饥渴地汲取着深入神经的原始快乐。布鲁斯慌张无措的舔弄让他的大腿忍不住抽搐，比起游刃有余的领主超人，他像个初尝性事的童子军。他不在乎年长的领主会怎么看待他在性事上的表现，他有意识地用肉柱去擦碰布鲁斯整齐的牙齿，每一点细微的刺激都让他后背发麻。他闭紧眼睛，在布鲁斯温热的口腔中持续往深处碾磨，布鲁斯再也无力同他抗争了，雄性荷尔蒙扑满他的鼻腔，在刺激中收紧的喉口认命地吸住了伞状的龟头，喷涌的冰凉精液瞬间呛进他的喉咙。那些腥膻的黏液一波又一波地填进布鲁斯的咽喉和口腔，他想吐出来，卡紧他下巴迫使他后仰脑袋的手却在强横地命令他全部吞下去。

“骚货。”

长吁一口气的卡尔又轻骂了一句，还来不及擦去布鲁斯唇角残余的白浊，被向后抱起的布鲁斯就这么直接坐到了领主坚挺的老二上。更深更狠的插入让布鲁斯疲软的阴茎又在抖动中抬头，他胸前的皮肤通红，下巴上属于卡尔的指印让他更显脆弱。卡尔满意地看着布鲁斯眼角沁出的泪，他不愿意去追忆早年的自己对布鲁斯说过多少次“你还是笑起来更好看”。他不会再对蝙蝠侠心软了，再也不会。

“你有没有考虑过让他留在这儿。”领主卸下白色披风，将他披到布鲁斯赤裸的身前，这温存的举动近似于一个明确的逐客令，他可是准许了年轻的超人加入了他的游戏、在他面前发泄了他的欲火，这已经是一种无上的仁慈。布鲁斯耷着脑袋，似乎即将陷入昏睡，他完全适应了身后被填满的酸胀感，不管他的心是多么坚毅，食髓知味的身体都非他所愿地向超人臣服了。领主环抱着布鲁斯，满意地感受着他不自觉倚上来的身体：

“这能一劳永逸地解决你的麻烦，你说过的，他让你头疼。”

“这不是我们原本的协议内容。”卡尔的表情变得严肃，他们从未具体聊过蝙蝠侠来到这个世界以后的事，一旦涉及到蝙蝠侠，他总是会有种种意想不到的疏忽，“爱好和平的领主想必不会为了一时的鬼迷心窍而冲动地挑起战争。”

鬼迷心窍？领主觉得这形容很有意思，更有意思的是他很难分辨卡尔说得对不对。他撩开布鲁斯盖在耳垂上的碎发，故意往上挺撞了一记：

“把他留在我这儿原来会挑起战争？”布鲁斯绵软的无意识哼吟让他开怀地笑了出来，“我以为你恨他。”

“我当然恨他！”

卡尔吼道。他恨蝙蝠侠，比谁都恨，所以他要慢慢地折磨这个男人，他要让蝙蝠侠在每一次的失败中品尝痛苦和绝望，要他看着身边的人一个个离开，就像他让露易丝死去、让朋友们都离他而去那样。卡尔凶狠地瞪着被领主拥在怀中的布鲁斯，披风挡住了他的身体，却盖不住残留在他身上的情爱气息，那其中有一部分，是他留在布鲁斯口腔中的味道。想到这一点，想到布鲁斯吞下了他的精液，卡尔获得了前所未有的满足感，那比他任何一次的胜利都要来得让他心潮澎湃。总有一天，他会弄明白这是为什么，而在此之前——

“这是我们之间的游戏，和你无关。”

领主不置可否地耸了耸肩，两个世界被连通已是既定事实，这没什么可担忧的，他早已强大到无可匹敌，他会一如既往地轻松得到所有一切他想要的，这具身体之于他，只是一场无需付出任何代价的赌局所附带的赠品，一个得不到也不会失望的惊喜。所以，他更需要时间去确定一个终将会和他背道而驰的蝙蝠侠究竟是不是他以后也会想要的。

“让他休息一下。”领主抿直唇线，顶在布鲁斯肠壁里的阴茎蠢蠢欲动，“我会把他送回去的，就像我会遵守我们的协议不插手你的统治那样。”

卡尔拢住眉毛，权衡着自己是否该就此离开。他当然可以随时再过来，要是一个蝙蝠侠能换来政权的稳固和两个世界的和平，他理应毫不犹豫地去做，在领主也有办法打开时空通道前，他确实考虑这种策略的可行性，只是……只是当他亲眼得见领主对蝙蝠侠所做的一切，他又比谁都要厌恶这个方案。他望着靠进领主怀里的布鲁斯那副乖顺听话的样子，舌根异常的酸涩让他忍不住又隐隐动怒。卡尔告诉自己，他的怒意只是源于他忍受不了领主超人独断专行的操蛋架势，他还不至于懦弱到要靠送上一个祭品来换取和平：

“尽快，”卡尔尽力沉住气，“否则我还会再度造访的。”

领主没再搭理他。他抱起布鲁斯，操控着他在自己的身前上下颠动。穴口挤出的淫靡水声和布鲁斯又被操弄出的黏腻浪叫让卡尔心乱如麻，为了避免又被勾起怒火做出让他自己都无法理解的事，卡尔转身飞向了来时的通道。随着黑色的身影消失，领主满意地掀开披风，他用手指夹住布鲁斯硬挺的乳头，在布鲁斯又流下眼泪时愉快地含住了他的耳垂。


End file.
